


ART: Improbable

by kjanddean



Category: Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy (2005), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack Crossover, Digital Painting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 17:31:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6619804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kjanddean/pseuds/kjanddean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if, after being thrown out of the airlock of a vogon ship, Arthur Dent accidentally (improbably?) ended up in an equally surprised Khan’s arms? <br/>They both have a thing for exiting spaceships the wrong way, so that could be something they have in common</p>
            </blockquote>





	ART: Improbable

**Author's Note:**

> [on tumblr](http://a-kinkajou.tumblr.com/post/143193571143/what-if-after-being-thrown-out-of-the-airlock-of)

[](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/kinkajou/35815738/138363/138363_original.jpg)


End file.
